Examine the effects of parenthood on the lives of young men and women, using data from the National Longitudinal Study of the High School Class of 1972 (NLS). The Contractor will study the changes in activities due to childbearing and childbearing by tracing young adults from the time they graduate from high school through the next seven years. The research will focus on how parenthood affects young adults' educational patterns, labor force participation, career patterns, economic well-being, community and political participation, and allocation of time across activities.